Destiny Awaits
by triquetra123
Summary: Harry Potter has a lot on his plate. About to start his third year at Hogwarts, a mass murderer escaped the Wizarding prison, Azkaban, then Dementors surrounding the school and to top everything off, he has to deal with the taunts of his classmates. Plus there's a new student starting third year as well. Who is he? And can he be trusted? AU. Merlin/Arthur SLASH.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Harry Potter has a lot on his plate. About to start his third year at Hogwarts, a mass murderer escaped the Wizarding prison, Azkaban, then Dementors surrounding the school and to top everything off, he has to deal with the taunts of his classmates. Plus there's a new student starting third year as well. Who is he? And can he be trusted? AU. Merlin/Arthur SLASH.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**_

 _Two thousand years, had past since The Once and Future King died at the Battle of Camlann. Two thousand years since the Warlock Emrys, or Merlin to his friends and family, sent his King and friend to Avalon until he is destined to return. Two thousand years since Camelot fell. Two thousand years, and Emrys is still alive, waiting for his King arise again._

In a small little cottage, in the woods by a beautiful lake, once known as The Lake of Avalon, an Old Warlock resides, alone. A warlock whose name is now Legend, that is known by the magical and non-magical people alike. Whose magic is as old as the Triple Goddess herself. His name? Merlin.

Merlin sighed for what felt that like the third time that day, as he sat on his small sofa reading the wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet, where a moving picture of Sirius Black was on the front page. The caption 'ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN!' Stood out in startling quality. No one has ever escaped Azkaban before. Merlin placed the newspaper on the small coffee table in front of him and leant back his hands on his lap. So, Sirius Black has escaped the Wizarding prison, Azkaban. Good. Azkaban is a horrible place, surrounded by horrible creatures. The Dementors. Why the Ministry of Magic insist on using them to guard the prison is beyond Merlin. And Merlin is glad Sirius escaped. Merlin knew that Sirius was innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew who killed all of those Muggles 12 years ago. But, of course, The Ministry believe him to be dead. But Merlin knows he's not. He saw what really happened in the Crystal of Neahtid. But Avalon knows where he is now. Merlin sighed again and leant his head back a gains the wall. Merlin ran his hand over his face tiredly. Merlin doesn't sleep much anymore, but every now and again, he can feel fatigue weigh him down. It has been at least almost two millennia since he last had a proper nights sleep.

Since Arthur's death, Merlin had suffered a severe depression. Well, he was depressed for years before that, but it got worse after Arthur's death. The reason being, for when Arthur died, his life held no more meaning. He never really knew how much of his life revolved around Arthur, until that moment. When Arthur died, it felt like a part of himself had died with his king. He went back to Camelot one last time, to tell Queen Guinevere that her husband is dead, and then left. He couldn't bear it. Everything reminded him of Arthur. It was too painful. And to make matters worse, was that Merlin loved Arthur. With all of his heart. He had loved him since the Poisoned Chalice incident. And Merlin never told him. Because for a man to love another man, was unlawful. Illegal. Considered worse than sorcery. Merlin never told anyone that secret. He kept that secret closely guarded to himself, even more so than his magic. And everyday, Merlin fell even more in love the prat. So when Arthur admitted his feelings for Gwen, it cut him like a knife to the heart. And when Arthur married her, his heart shattered. He continued to pine for his king, hurting on the inside every time he saw them together. He knew that Arthur had to marry and produce an heir one day, and Merlin was glad it was with someone he loves, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. After the wedding, Merlin tried to push all of his feelings for his king and friend, away. But it didn't work, obviously. He got absolutely smashed that night, trying to drown his sorrows. Merlin can hold his alcohol really well, Merlin suspects it's because of his magic, and it took four bottles of the strongest whiskey to get him utterly smashed. He had collapsed on his bed, crying into his pillow. He was grateful that Gaius was at the feast for the newly weds, while he drank and cried his heart out. He cried himself to sleep that night. He woke up the next morning, as if nothing had happened. Surprisingly he didn't have a hangover, considering the amount of alcohol he consumed the night before. He slept in late, but Arthur had given him the day off, in order to spend the day with his new queen. For those first few weeks, Merlin had been avoiding his king, cleaning his chambers before Arthur came back from training, sharpening his sword in the armoury, cleaning Arthur's boots in Merlin's own room, mucking out the stables when he knew Arthur was in a meeting or with Gwen and when he delivered Arthur and Gwen their meals, he made sure they weren't in the room, so the meals were ready for them when they got there. Merlin worked himself to death those few weeks, but afterwards, he found a way to cope. It didn't always work, but it gave him some solace. But when Arthur died, his coping mechanism didn't work anymore. He went into the Crystal Caves and stayed there for a millennia.

After Camelot fell, he hid away for a millennium until the Old Religion called to him. He thought that Arthur had returned and his suffering would end, but he was wrong. Instead, it lead him to four powerful, wand wielding, young sorcerers, two females and two males, who he became fast friends with. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Godric reminded him so much of Arthur, that it hurt. When Merlin had heard about the witch burnings, he came up with the idea of a school to teach children with magical abilities, to control their powers. They all agreed. They chose a location for the school to be held, on the Isle of the Blessed far away from muggles-non-magic people- and they all built the school into a large castle, which reminded Merlin strongly of Camelot. The school was a success. At first children were hesitant and terrified, but eventually they became eager to go. Merlin told the founders that he didn't want to be mentioned in anyway, shape or form that he helped create the school. They all questioned him, but Merlin was dead set against it. But he did create the Room of Requirement to help students in need. The founders, liked the idea. Salazar was extremely reluctant to allow anyone who had non-magic parents into the school because muggles had killed his family. Merlin understood his reasoning. Godric, Helga and Rowena were accepting for anyone to learn magic. They all created a house for each school: Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise and Slytherin for the cunning. Helga came up with ideas on how to to sort the children into their houses. Godric came up with that the children have to fight a troll to test their bravery. The others thought he was mental. Then, Rowena came up with idea, of some sort of sorting hat. Merlin enchanted Godric's old hat so that it will choose traits of each child, and sort them into the houses that suit them best. Everything was perfect for the next few years. Merlin even taught at the school for a while. Until Merlin found out about the Chamber of Secrets. To say Merlin was furious, would be an understatement. The others hadn't known at this point. Merlin spoke to Salazar and he explained that the Basilisk was to warn muggle-born students to not betray the school. Merlin understood why, but he was furious. He told them who he was when they asked him why he hadn't aged and he had to leave the school before anyone else found out. They understood. Just after he left, he found out that the founders had found out about the chamber and that Salazar had left the school. He visited them all when they were on their deathbeds, and Merlin still missed them.

He returned to the school every century or so out of boredom as a student, but never made any friends because he knew he would out live them all. He never allowed himself, to get close to anyone since he met the founders. No one knew of the fifth founder. And no one knew of the Old Religion either. Merlin personally set out to destroy all evidence of the Old Religion and now, everyone who has magic, uses a wand. Merlin found out that if he tries to use a wand, or a broomstick, they will explode because his magic is too powerful, no matter how much he reins it in. So, every time he returns to Hogwarts, he uses his old Sidhe Staff, that he shrunk, making it into a wand. He changes his name too, along with a de-aging spell, but keeps the same last name: Ambrosius. Merlin's full name is Merlin Ambrosius-but his true name is Emrys and only magical creatures called him that-but not many people in Camelot knew that. The first letter is always 'M' when he returns to Hogwarts. The ghosts remember him, it's hard not to, when the same person pops up again every century. And, they are all eager to know Merlin's secret, but he won't tell them. The sorting hat refuses to sort him because he is the 'epitome of all that this school stands for' according to the hat, so he has to choose. He has been in every single house at Hogwarts and has always excelled in his studies. Well, being over two thousand years old does that to you. The last time he went to Hogwarts, was seventy years ago. And Merlin knows he has to return. There's only one reason why Sirius would escape Azkaban now. He knows where Pettigrew is and he's going to find him. And there is only one place where he could be. Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear Professor A. Dumbledore,_

 _My name is Myrddin Ambrosius. I am thirteen years old, and I am writing to ask you if would accept me into Third Year at Hogwarts. I know that students usually start when they are eleven, but for the past couple of years, I have been home schooled by my uncle. When my parents died, I was five at the time, I went into my uncle's care, where he taught me to control my magic and I also helped him with his work. My uncle was a physician and I helped him with his potion making and collecting herbs. A couple of years ago, my uncle got diagnosed with cancer and he died a few days ago. My uncle's last wish was for me to attend Hogwarts to get a proper education. When he first got diagnosed, I was going to attend Hogwarts but then I found out about his condition so I dropped out in order to take care of my uncle. He was my only last living relative left so I tried to help save him. But cancer is irreversible and a few days ago, he finally moved on to the other world. I am respecting my late uncle's last wish, by writing to you to ask if I could attend. I would be delighted if you could accept me, but I would understand if you can't._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Myrddin Ambrosius._

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office reading a letter. It was sent by a boy called, Myrddin Ambrosius, asking if he would be accepted to attend Hogwarts. In all the years since he has been Headmaster, never once had he had a student send him a letter asking him to attend in a different year. It seems that this boy is now an orphan. Dumbledore laced his fingers together and rested them on the desk. Dumbledore doesn't know whether to accept him or not. The circumstances seem very suspicious. What with Black escaping Azkaban, and now this? But perhaps Hogwarts would be safer for the boy to be, what with Black now on the loose. It isn't likely that the boy is in league with Black or Voldemort. And if Dumbledore doesn't accept him, then the boy would have nowhere to go, and without a proper education... Dumbledore isn't one to turn down someone in need. He wonders who this boy is. Ambrosius. He's heard that name before. It's one of the oldest wizarding family names dating all the way back to the founders, maybe even before that. Dumbledore's curious of this Myrddin Ambrosius. And he doesn't intend to turn down a young wizard, obviously in need of education. Dumbledore glanced down at the letter again and saw that the handwriting is very elegant and perhaps the most beautiful writing Dumbledore has ever seen. How does a thirteen year old have such sophisticated handwriting that not even an adult wizard has? Dumbledore has made his decision.

 _Dear Mr M. Ambrosius,_

 _I am delighted to tell you that I have come to the decision to accept you into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be put into Third Year, but first, I need you to come into Hogwarts two weeks before term is due to start to make sure that you are going to be put into the right year by completing a series of tests for you to do from both First and Second Year. We will discuss things in more detail when we finally meet. Be at Hogwarts for half past one, on Thursday 19th August. A teacher, Professor Snape, will meet you by the school gate to take you to my office. If you take the Knight Bus, it will take you to outside the school. I will see you on 19th August._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore._

 _Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Merlin smiled as he read the letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He has been accepted. Not that Merlin's surprised. Dumbledore is one of kindest wizards you'll ever meet, but can also be one of the scariest, Voldemort included. Merlin knows that Dumbledore has his suspicions about him, he would be very surprised if he didn't, considering the events. That's probably why he wants to meet him. To find out who he is. Merlin knows that Dumbledore is a very skilled Legilimens so he would probably try Legilimency on him. But only people with the Old Magic will be able to access his mind, like Druids for they used to send telepathic messages to him in Camelot. It's next to impossible for those of the New Magic to access his mind. No matter how powerful. Merlin looked outside. It was getting dark. He went up to the windows, where he overlooked the Lake of Avalon, and stared across the foggy waters hoping for some sign that Arthur will return. There was none, of course. Merlin had given up hope two hundred years ago. 'Maybe it was all a lie, and Arthur won't return at all.' A voice from the dark recesses of his mind, whispered. Merlin shook his head, to rid himself of the voice. A single tear slid down Merlin's cheek as he gazed across at Avalon. "I love you, Arthur." Merlin whispered, voice cracking. "Please come back to me." As always, nothing happened. With one last lingering look out at the lake, Merlin turned away from the window and sat aback down on the sofa, wiping away his tears.

Something landed on his shoulder, and Merlin didn't have to look to know what it was. Or rather whom it was. Aithusa. Merlin had found her two days after he left Camelot for good. She had become a good companion to him over the years and he cherished her company. Aithusa is a lot smaller than she was then. Two hundred years after the fall of Camelot, Kilgharrah died. Merlin had felt Kilgharrah's passing and his magic growing stronger. When Kilgharrah died, his power was transferred to Merlin, for they are kin, and Merlin was more powerful than he was before Kilgharrah's death. The power he passed onto Merlin, now made him able to speak to any magical creature, so he can speak and understand them. When Kilgharrah died, Aithusa and Merlin became closer than ever. Merlin shrunk Aithusa, with her permission of course, so that she may be safe. The New Magic dragons-more like Wyverns if anything-became native to countries so Aithusa agreed to become smaller and stay with Merlin to stay safe. Because if a New Magic wizard, caught sight of an Old Magic dragon, Avalon knows what would happen. But Merlin knows, it won't be not good. Aithusa is the one that has kept him from losing himself completely and stopped him from committing suicide over and over again. Without Aithusa, Merlin doesn't know what he would be like. "You will see him again, Merlin." She said. Merlin looked into her bright blue eyes.

"I hope so." Merlin muttered, looking out the window at Avalon. "I really do."


	3. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Dumbledore replied to his letter, and now it is 19th August. Merlin was reading the Daily Prophet again.

 ** _BLACK STILL AT LARGE!_**

 ** _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks_** (Merlin snorted at this, for he is the only true Warlock left. But there are some truly powerful wand wielders though, Dumbledore being one of them) ** _for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?"_**

 ** _While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._**

There was still no sign of Sirius Black. Well, he's an animagus, so unless they know what his form looks like, they aren't going to find him. Merlin, himself can change his form with an Old Magic spell, one he can now do without the incantation, and he can change into any animal he wants to. Merlin put the newspaper down on the coffee table, and stood up. He went into his spare room where he keeps his most valuable possessions (in the room next to it is a bed for Arthur in case he does return) and went to the wooden drawer, opened in and took out a wooden box with intricate designs of the Old Religion decorating it. He placed it on top of the drawer and opened it. Inside is a white crystal, on a silver chain. The crystal glowed gold when the box was opened. It was a crystal from the Crystal Caves, that Merlin has enchanted so he can make himself younger. He uses the crystal every time he goes to Hogwarts. It's cloaked too, so no one can see it. But sadly, it doesn't mask all of his scars. He has to try to make sure that he keeps them hidden from others. Merlin looked at his watch, (a fantastic invention) and saw it was 11:30. He has two hours before he is expected to be at Hogwarts. Merlin placed the crystal around his neck, thought the age 13, and almost immediately, he could feel the transformation taking place. His twenty one year old body, began to shrink into that of a thirteen year old. It was always a strange process to go through, no matter how many times he has done it.

Once the transformation was complete, Merlin went over to the mirror to see if it worked. Merlin grimaced as he looked at himself. He was thin. Too thin. But Merlin seldom eats anymore. It's not like he can die anyway. He ears stick out more than when he's an adult, and his sharp cheekbones are very prominent. Merlin laughed bitterly to himself. No wonder Arthur doesn't love him. He wouldn't if he was Arthur. Merlin sighed. Aithusa flew in then, and landed on his shoulder. She took one look at Merlin's appearance and scowled. "You seriously need to eat more, Merlin." She had a sad tone in her voice as she spoke. Merlin just looked away and began playing with ends of his sleeves. They had had this conversation hundreds of times before. "No. Don't even think that Merlin. Don't you dare think that." Aithusa narrowed her beautiful blue eyes at the Ancient Warlock. "Do you really think, Arthur would want you starving yourself?" Merlin didn't answer. Because, no. He wouldn't. Arthur would not want him starving himself. But Merlin is beyond caring. Arthur is dead. So Arthur will never know. "You will see him again Merlin. Of that I promise." Aithusa said, voice soft. Merlin turned his head back to the mirror and smiled sadly at her. It was clear he had lost hope. Merlin's eyes flashed brilliant gold, and the image of his thin stature, disappeared replaced by a healthy(ish) looking "boy". A simple concealment charm. Only those with extremely powerful magic would be able to see through it. And no one is that powerful. Dumbledore may see through it, but he's not entirely sure.

Merlin went into the kitchen and prepared himself a small meal. It consisted of bread, ham and cheese. Also with a bit of Mayonnaise. He grabbed an apple and sat in the living room on the sofa. Aithusa flew in and landed on the coffee table where the Daily Prophet lay, forgotten. As Merlin ate, Aithusa looked at him through speculative eyes. Merlin sighed. He knew what she wanted. "Fine." And he tossed her some ham. She caught it and ate it. "You know, you're the one who wanted me to eat. Yet, you steal my food."

"I do not steal your food." Aithusa said, indignantly. Merlin raised an eyebrow. Aithusa huffed, smoking coming out of her nostrils, but didn't say anything. Once Merlin had finished his meal, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and plate floated into the kitchen and washed itself up. "Really?"

Merlin shrugged. "It's easier." Aithusa rolled her eyes. Merlin looked at his watch again and saw it was 12:15. Merlin got up and went back in the room. He opened the top drawer, and pulled out a long thin box with runes on the lid. He placed the box on top, placing the other box that the crystal was in, back in the drawer and closed it. He gently took off the lid and inside, was his shrunken Sidhe Staff. The blue crystal glinting where the light hit it. The runes on the staff-turned-wand, were still carved in the wood. It was still as beautiful as when he retrieved it two thousand years ago. No doubt magic had made it so that it is untouched by the years. He took the 'wand' and placed it in the pocket of his jeans, covering it with his T-Shirt. Merlin placed the box back in the drawer, and left the spare room, closing the door behind him. Merlin glanced at the room with Arthur's stuff from Camelot in, and sighed. He walked to the window and gazed at the lake once, before turning away and getting ready to leave. In Dumbledore's letter, it said to take the Knight Bus, so that is what he must take. He doesn't like taking the Knight Bus, Apparation would be better than that, but if he doesn't then the teachers would be suspicious. "Aithusa, you have to stay here. I'll be back later." Merlin said.

"Can't I come with you?"

"I'll be taking the Knight Bus."

"On second day thoughts, I won't." Aithusa hates the Knight Bus as much as he does. But if he shows up the way he normally does, too many questions would arise because thirteen year old wizards can't do wandless magic, and can't use magic outside of school. Especially Old Magic. Merlin laughed at Aithusa's disgusted look and she glared at him.

"I have to go. I'll be back soon." Merlin told her, as his eyes flashed gold and he disappeared in a swirl of white mist.

Merlin appeared on the outskirts of the nearest town to him (which was three hours away) and walked over to the road. It was a small town so not many cars went through here. Good. Merlin took put his wand and held it in front of him.

There was a deafening BANG that reverberated throughout the small village. The few passersby didn't see or hear anything, they just carried on their daily lives. Merlin, though, did and he winced at the sound. He stashed his wand away before any of the locals saw. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels screeched to a halt in front of him. Merlin winced again. He hates that sound. A bright purple, triple-decker bus stood before the Ancient Warlock, with The Knight Bus written on the windshield in gold lettering. The doors slid open and the conductor in a purple uniform, leapt out of the bus and began to speak. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this afternoon..." Stan trailed off as he looked at Merlin. "Aren't you a little young to be wandering around on your own?" Merlin barely stopped himself from snorting. Young? No. He's a lot older than he looks. Stan looked to be quite young himself, around eighteen or nineteen with a few pimples and large producing ears. Stan almost makes Merlin feel a little bit better about himself. Almost. For they both have big ears.

Merlin shrugged. "Probably." Merlin said. "I need to be somewhere by half-past one."

"'Ow old are you?" Stan asked, suspiciously.

"Thirteen. I-"

"Woss your name?"

"Myrddin Ambrosius. I need to be at Hogwarts by one thirty." Merlin said, starting to get mildly annoyed. Maybe he should of teleported himself to Hogwarts. It would have been quicker.

"Hogwarts, eh? Bit early don't ya fink? Term don't start 'til September 1st." Stan said.

Merlin heaved a heavy sigh, closing his eyes momentarily to stop from hexing the guy. Opening them again, he looked at Stan's suspicious look. "I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. I'm just starting Hogwarts this year, and I received a letter saying to meet him today for my testing."

"Righ'" Stan said. Shaking his head, he dropped the topic. "That'll be a Galleon*." Merlin dug into trouser pocket and took out a gold Galleon. "Fanks." He said, taking the Galleon. "All aboard." Merlin grimaced as he stepped on the Knight Bus. When he sat down on one of the seats nearest the door (so he can make a quick exit) Merlin closed his eyes to hide the flash of gold. That will keep him in place while the bus is moving. The bus doesn't seem to be that busy. Which was surprising considering its the holidays, but Merlin isn't complaining. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This Myrddin Ambrosius, Ern." Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing thick glasses, nodded to Merlin, with something akin to recognition in his eyes. Merlin's eyes widened slightly. He went to school with Ernie about a hundred years back. Merlin didn't even know if he was still alive. Then again, magic-users do live longer than non-magic people (or Muggles). "We're goin' Hogwarts. Take 'er away, Ern." Stan said taking a seat in the armchair next to Ernie's. With a tremendous BANG, they were off. Merlin now remembered why he hated to Knight Bus. Merlin was thrown backwards on his seat as the bus zoomed down the streets in milliseconds. If it wasn't for the spell Merlin cast he feared it would would be a lot worse.

The Knight Bus jumped hundreds of miles at a time and Merlin was very relieved when Ernie slammed on the brakes and the bus stopped outside the Hogwarts castle. Merlin couldn't leave his seat any quicker. He jumped up and practically ran out the door. Merlin leant against the castle wall, feeling very happy to be on solid ground again. "Thanks." Merlin said to Stan, still leaning against the wall. Merlin pushed off the wall once he got his balance back. "Bye." Stan disappeared into the bus, and with another bang, it disappeared. Merlin looked at his watch. 13:24. Good, he's not late. Merlin walked up to the castle gates, and was met by a man with black greasy hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin. He wore plain black robes and his dark eyes locked with Merlin's. Severus Snape. Merlin recognised him from the Crystal of Neahtid.

"You must be Myrddin Ambrosius." Snape said. Merlin nodded. "Come." Snape turned around and walked through the gates. Merlin followed the professor up to the castle. Merlin had almost forgotten how beautiful Hogwarts was. As they entered the double oak doors into the castle, the magic of the castle seemed to hum as, she welcomed him back. He always did feel most at home in Hogwarts. They walked in silence for the entire way. After about fifteen to twenty minutes, they reached an ugly, but familiar, stone gargoyle. This is the entrance to the Headmasters office. "Sherbert Lemon*." Merlin raised his eyebrows. That's a strange password. It sounded even stranger coming out of Snape's mouth. The gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall split in half, reveal a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward. Merlin gave a half smile. This was his idea. They stepped onto it and the wall slammed shut behind them. They rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until it stopped. The were stood in front of a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a Griffin. Merlin could barely contain the laugh that threatened to break free at the thought of the jokes the servant, George, would tell Arthur if he were to see the knocker in Camelot. Snape looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Merlin looked back at the professor innocently. Snape's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't question anything, instead he stepped off of the stone staircase to the door. Merlin followed suit. Snape rapped on the door, thrice.

"Enter." A voice called. Dumbledore, Merlin presumed.

Snape pushed open the door, to reveal a large circular room, full of funny noises. A number of silver instruments, that even Merlin didn't know what they were, stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. Portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses covered the entirety of the wall. They were all snoozing, but Merlin knows well enough that they are faking. Closing his eyes, to hide the gold of his eyes, he cast a silent enchantment on all the portraits to stop them from recognising him. When he opened them again, the gold had almost vanished, only a flicker remained, which disappeared as soon as his eyes were fully open. In the centre of the room, sat behind an enormous claw-footed desk, was Albus Dumbledore himself.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Galleon* I didn't know what price to do it to Hogwarts, so I done a Galleon.**_

 _ **Sherbert Lemon* I know that that is the password used in The Chamber of Secrets (film) but I didn't know what password to use.**_

 _ **I hope you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **Triquetra123**_


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as Merlin saw Albus Dumbledore, Merlin had to hold in laughter. He reminded Merlin strongly of when he changes into Dragoon. Dumbledore is the best impersonator of him yet. Merlin swallowed his laughter, but he couldn't quite hide his grin. Dumbledore was wearing sky blue robes and his long silver beard seemed to sparkle in the light of the candles. Wise blue eyes gazed at him through half moon spectacles. They were twinkling, not unlike the way that Merlin's used to in Camelot. The twinkle disappeared when Arthur died.

"Albus, I have brought Myddrin Ambrosius to be tested." Snape said, stiffly.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Once he is done, send him down to me so I can assess him on his potion making." Snape said, before he promptly left the room, the door closing behind him. Merlin's eyes was dragged over to the phoenix sitting on its perch, who was also looking at him, with recognition in its eyes. It was Fawkes, Godric's old phoenix. Phoenix's, like him, are immortal, but when they die, are reborn in the flames. Fawkes look beautiful as always. 'Hello, Emrys.' Fawkes whispered in his mind. Merlin smiled softly, inclining his head ever so slightly in greeting to the magnificent creature. Fawkes bowed it's beautiful head and continued to gaze at him.

"How interesting..." Dumbledore whispered. Merlin turned towards him in confusion. "The only other person, besides myself, I know of that Fawkes likes, is Harry."

Merlin nodded. Hardly surprising. Phoenix's can sense whether the person is pure of heart, and Harry definitely is from what he has seen in the Crystal of Neahtid. Phoenix's, like the unicorns, are of the Old Religion so Merlin has a strong bond with them as opposed to the creatures of the New Magic.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore waves his wand, and produced a chair from thin air, though Merlin knew it was transported from somewhere else in the castle. Merlin sat in the arm chair Dumbledore had conjured in front of the desk. "First off, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you professor. Hogwarts is beautiful." Merlin said, awe in his voice. It truly was, no matter how many times Merlin came here, it never ceased to amaze him.

"Indeed she is, my boy." Merlin barely had to stop himself from grimacing. He hatred being called a "boy" but he has to play the part. "If you don't mind, before were get to your testing, I would like to ask a few questions."

"That's fine, professor." Merlin said, nodding. He had an entire cover story that he had spent the last few weeks thinking about. Dumbledore was looking at him intently for a moment and Merlin shifted in his seat. Can Dumbledore see through the concealment charm?

Dumbledore nodded and laced his fingers on the desk, in front of him. "Your name is Myrddin Ambrosius, am I correct?" Merlin nodded. "You are thirteen years old?" Merlin nodded again. "May I ask, why did you decide to join Hogwarts now and not at the age of eleven?"

"I was going to join at eleven, but then my uncle got really ill and I couldn't just leave him, so I dropped out. My uncle taught me everything up to second year. My uncle was a physician so I helped him with potions and stuff, so when he became ill, I tried to help him as best I could, but, unfortunately, he passed a few weeks back." Merlin half lied. He could feel a tear roll down his cheek at the thought of Gaius. Avalon, he missed his old mentor. Even if it has been nearly two thousand years ago. Merlin wiped it away. "His last dying wish was for me to receive a proper education and go to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore had sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Merlin nodded. "What of your parents?"

"My mother died of a very rare disease when I was younger and my father..." Merlin had to swallow back tears. His father's death weighed heavily upon him, even after all this time. "My father worked with dragons." Merlin had an ironic smile on his face as he said this. "I went with him once, but I was careless and a ba-uh dragon, got loose and went to slash me, but my father pushed me out of the way and the dragon killed him." The had to literally force back his tears now. It was his fault. He should of seen that sword coming, should of stopped it...

"It isn't your fault, Myrddin" Dumbledore said, quietly. Merlin looked up at him. "Your father saved your life. Don't blame yourself for it." Merlin nodded, finally managing to get a hold of his emotions. Dumbledore reminded him of Gaius a bit. "Now let's get on with the testing." Dumbledore said, changing the subject, which Merlin is grateful for. "You will be tested in your Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts theory, Charms practical and theory, History of Magic, Transfiguration practical and theory, Astronomy and Potions. To make sure that you are capable to go into third year. Once you are done, we will talk about your electives and get you sorted."

Merlin nodded. "Okay." Merlin said. He knew that until third year, you didn't do much practical in DADA.

"If you would follow me Mr Ambrosius." Dumbledore said. Merlin rose from his chair and followed Dumbledore up a flight if stairs, through an oak door and into a small room with a desk and a small stack of organised exam papers. A quill and an ink pot reside next to the exam papers. "Come down when you're done and we'll do your Transfiguration and Charms practical." Merlin have a brief smile to the Headmaster. "Good luck." He said before leaving through the door and closing it behind him.

Merlin sat in the chair and picked up the first exam paper. Herbology. This was one of the subjects that he's strongest in. Merlin knows he has to hold back if he wants to seem like an ordinary student. Also, he doesn't know how long he is supposed to spend on each paper. Merlin looked at them. There was six papers there, so Merlin estimated about half an hour on each paper. Merlin dipped his quill in the ink pot and got to work.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Merlin had finished all of the papers. Merlin tried to slow down, but when he got started, he could barely stop. He finished the Herbology one in about fifteen minutes. He made sure he made a few obvious mistakes but not too many so he would have to go in the year below. It was important that he's put into third year, because of Harry Potter and see if he can try to protect the boy from Peter Pettigrew. If Merlin is right and Sirius did escape because of Pettigrew, then Harry is going to be needing protecting.

Merlin left it a few minutes, before he opened the door and weren't down the steps. Dumbledore was say at his desk, writing something. He looked up when Merlin cleared his throat. Due to all of the sneaking around Merlin had had to do in Camelot, he is surprisingly light and agile on his feet, so when he approaches people, they can't hear him.

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised, before he composed himself. He smiled warmly at Merlin. "Do you need something, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, kindly.

"Um... I, uh, I've finished, professor." Merlin said, nervously. Dumbledore's eyes widened behind his spectacles, which made Merlin mentally berate himself. Damn. He finished them too fast. Oops.

Dumbledore, obviously seeing Merlin's distress, smiled. "Not to worry, my boy. I'm sure you did fine, though you finished them faster than I was expecting..." Dumbledore trailed off, as if lost his thoughts. "Anyway. Now it's time for your Charms and Transfiguration practical." Merlin sat down in the chair Dumbledore had conjured, and took out his wand. "Let's start with Transfiguration."

* * *

An hour later, and Merlin had finished with his Charms and Transfiguration practicals. They were pretty basic, considering it was first and second year, so it wasn't too difficult. Merlin deliberately said a couple of spells wrong, so he's pretty sure that he didn't surpass anything. He's here to be under the radar, appear to be an average student, so he can protect Harry. There is only one reason Sirius has escaped, now of all times. Pettigrew. Though, how Sirius knows about Pettigrew, he doesn't know. But, Merlin almost certain that Sirius knows. Merlin doesn't even know where Pettigrew resides. But, he would be dammed if he doesn't find out.

"You have one final test left." Dumbledore said, snapping Merlin out of his reverie. "Potions. Let me send for Severus so you can do your final test." Dumbledore wordlessly waved his wand and a silver Phoenix Patronus shot out of it and it flew through the walls. Merlin was impressed. Having a magical creature as a Patronus is extremely rare and only the most powerful of wizards have them. And doing it wordlessly, no less. Dumbledore, it seems, is one of those few. Though, it hardly surprises Merlin. There is a reason Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of this age.

"You have a Phoenix Patronus." Merlin stated, impressed.

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised, but quickly masked it. "Indeed." Dumbledore said, blue eyes filled with curiousity. "You know about Patronus'?"

Merlin almost snorted. Of course he does. He invented the Patronus Charm. "Yes, I read about them in one of my father's old books." Merlin lied. "After he..." Merlin trailed off. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Severus, should be here soon." Dumbledore spoke. Merlin had no doubt.

Twenty minutes* later, Snape came through the door to the office, black cloak swishing behind him. Merlin almost rolled his eyes. Almost as dramatic as Gwaine. "Ah, Severus. Please take Myddrin here for his Potions test, while I mark his other exams."

Eyebrows rose on Snape's face, but he didn't comment. "Come, Ambrosius." Snape said, before turning around, leaving the office. Merlin followed him, closing the doors to the office behind him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you like the chapter.**_

 _ **I have four conditional offers for university. I can't believe it. I'm almost up to date with my coursework now, which I'll be doing over the weekend to get all of it done and dusted before I start the next unit. I had already nearly finished this chapter, so I might as well finish and post it.**_

 _ **I hope you like it. Next chapter will be Merlin's test with Snape.**_

 _ **Triquetra123**_


End file.
